


When Dreams Become Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Everyone Is Gay, Fist Fights, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is v gay, Witchcraft, and Cas, including crowley, so is dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been having these dreams for weeks now about a lot of stunning men and its getting dangerous. Because I'm starting to enjoy them, and I have a loving boyfriend. When I finally get to the point where enough is enough, i leave everything i loved all to find out if my hunch about these men is right. Are they real...or am I just crazy...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

This Fic is so stupidly funny and kinda awesome. It's based off of a conversation about these dreams I've been having with my boyfriend (who've I've renamed along with myself in the story, we're characters in the story, not real people) there is ALOT of sex. there is ALOT of sexual innuendo outside of the dream world. Do keep in mind that this is a story and i don't ACTUALLY think any of this could happen. (I'm not crazy) I twisted A LOT around from the initial conversation between me and my boyfriend and I really thought it made a good fic. anyway, do enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

The dreams started a week after Allen and I had moved to Little Rock. Every night i'd go to bed, snuggled up against Allen and every morning I'd be hard and confused. I know what you're thinking. I need sex right? Wrong. I'm well fucked, I promise! Just ask Allen! He'll tell ya how well fucked I am! (Insert witty laugh here) but the point is, I'm dreaming about these guys. Four of them in total, all stunning in their own ways. I hadn't told Allen about them yet, and I had zero intentions on doing so, since he was also in these dreams. I'm not sure who in hell these men are but god they sure are hot. Now if you're wondering how these dreams usually go, I'll tell ya...

_"Lay down and let daddy take care of you~" he whispered, his voice sickly hot. I shuddered, laying back in Allen's arms as a man by the name of Dean undressed in front of me. God he was fine and I swore I almost came from the look he gave me. I blushed softly and leaned up to kiss my sweet lovers chin. He smiled down at me. "Sweet Daniel~ masters gonna give you what you deserve~ just gotta let daddy get you nice and worked up.~" Allen whispered as I moaned out a gentle 'okay'...._

I'd usually wake up at this point cause I was thirsty or something along those lines. Oops, carry on.

_And that's when Dean would slowly slide forward and lean down to take my semi hard cock between his lips. I gasped and shuddered as Dean slowly took down my entire member, his plush lips sliding down sweetly till his nose was against my torso. I moaned softly and felt wet fingers tease at my entrance. "Shit!~ cold!" I gasped out and lifted my hips slightly, causing a soft gag out of Dean who pulled off to cough and sputter. Once he felt better about it, he'd go back to getting me hard while Allen would continue to prep me. Of course, I'd be a gasping mess, writhing for more. "I think kitten wants more~" Allen said and I nodded, shaking. "Oh god yes!"_

Yet again, I'd wake up around here from a noise or from Allen moving slightly in the bed to cuddle me closer.

_Before I knew it, I was bent over with a cock in my mouth and one up my ass, thrusting in alternate rhythms. We never seemed to come. It would just go on and on and on._

I soon began to see more men in these overly erotic dreams. One named Sam, one named Castiel and one named Crowley.

It was honestly hell and they made my head hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt before in my life. Eventually it seemed to pick up almost like episodes of a TV show and that fact alone freaked me out more than anything. Allen wasn't in them anymore and they stopped being so overly sexual and they started to become scary and vivid.

"I've gotta leave" I said, picking up a back pack and slipping my car keys in my pocket. Adam looked at me, eyes brimming with tears. "Leave!? Is this about those dreams?! They're not real Daniel!!" I sighed and pressed my lips together, not even making an attempt to kiss him or say anything, before walking out the door. I wasn't going to be apprehensive about it, this needed to end...even if it ended me.

"Hello? Yes this is special agent Daniel Musso...yeah, I need some information. Um..A screening. I need to know if there's a Sam or Dean Winchester in the system...really? Deceased...? both of them? alright, thank you..." I sighed and hung up my phone, tossing it in the seat next to me, jumping slightly as I heard a knock on the window of my car. As I looked up, my eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Who are you and what are you doing here..." "Dean...? D-Dean Winchester?!" I said, completely shocked. Dean's face went from concerned to completely floored. "H- wha- Who are you?! You with the FEDs!?" I raised my hands in defense and slowly opened the door. "No! No! I'm Daniel, Daniel Everson. I've been all over looking for you...where's Sam..? We need to talk..." Dean bit his lip slightly and stepped back, pointing up at the motel. "You've been following us since Jefferson...I knew I recognized the plates..." I lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah well I knew that you had a '67 impala...and this was the only one I could get a lead on." Dean opened his mouth to speak, only for me to cut him off. "No I'm not a demon and NO I'm not a damn cop...now..please let me talk to Sam..." He shook his head after hesitating. "Alright..." Soon I was in their motel room, looking at Sam like he was a god. no I wasn't obsessed with the kid, i was just shocked that he actually existed. "I've been dreaming about you two...and I mean, this might be hard to hear, but I'm gay...and some of them have been pretty steamy." I sighed and heard Dean gag softly, a sound I had heard before but only in my dreams. "I had a hunch that you two were real, but I honestly was trying to block that out...do you know an angel named Castiel?" Dean's jaw dropped slightly. "Yeah, he pulled me from hell.." I stumbled backwards a bit. "How did I know that...oh my god I really am crazy...I left my boyfriend to chase after REAL people that i thought weren't going to be real..." Sam stood and slightly rushed over to me, right before I passed out.

_Dean gripped my waist softly, pushing me down on the motel bed with a gentle hand. "god, these skinny jeans really define your legs..." he whispered, nipping at my ear slightly as he pushed his hand up under my black t-shirt to run up my chest. "If only Sammy could have seen, he'd have been yanking them off quicker than you could say 'oh yes daddy fuck me~'" I sighed in pleasure, pressing into him. "Dean..please be gentle with me..." He smiled, his green orbs lighting up slightly. "of course Danny~" He said, kissing me and gently ghosting his finger tips over the sensitive skin at my hip before moving them in a way that made my soft, baby-like skin seem like an old piano. His whispers made this even better, until they stopped and we weren't kissing or touching anymore. I was thrown to the floor, surrounded by demons. "Crowley..." I heard his smug laugh. "Hello darling~" he reached out to softly touch my cheek. "My little chosen one..." i jerked my head away. "Don't you fucking touch me..."_

I gasped for air as I woke, still in Sam's arms. "Crowley...W-Who's Crowley and why am i his chosen one..." Sam and Dean exchanged looks, making me just a bit concerned. We must have been on a pretty bumpy road. At least by the looks they gave me I could tell we would be. 

"So...Dan..if you could...can you explain these dreams to me...?" Sam said, a soft smile tugging on his lips. "Yeah...um...They're really real and I can feel every last movement...especially the-" Dean interrupted. "Hey now..Spare the details!" Sam laughed gently as I looked at my feet, blushing madly. "Sorry..They're just VERY VERY real." Sam nodded and looked me in the eyes. "alright..do you need somewhere to stay?" I swallowed thickly. "Oh hell no! I'm not having Mr. Casa-Erotica-" Sam glared up at his brother as I sighed. "I have my car.." Sam shook his head. "Ignore him..he's a dick...you can stay with us..." I blushed again and nodded. "Thanks..." Dean groaned, yet anoter noise I had heard in my dreams. "You're sleeping with him!" and slam. Dean was gone, probably already in the impala and ready to drive off toward some bar. I could see it in Sam's eyes...he didn't mind me being in the same bed as him.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short but it made a good first chapter. Stay tuned for more! ^u^


End file.
